Fatal Five Continued
by Ines Kanoyan 53
Summary: The continuation of Fatal Five written by Ines Kanoyan. I lost my access to my previous account so I will continue in here. For the previous chapters please refer to the story, Fatal Five by Ines Kanoyan. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1 Sylvia Noventa, New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Fatal Five

a 1xR Gundam Wing fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

Romance/Comedy

Chapter 12 – Sylvia Noventa, New Friend?

 _"Geez, who does she think she is? She thinks she's so great and all just because she's a scholar."_

 _"She has the nerve to be choosy, she's nothing but a province girl? What does Heero see in her?"_

 _"Maybe, she's into voodoo magic, you know? Maybe, she made Heero drink something! Oh, poor Heero…."_

 _"Yeah, there's no way Heero would actually, really like her! Come one, she so plain, and rude and ungrateful."_

* * *

Relena had another bad day. She was yet again the talk of the campus. Apparently, many people have seen how she walked out on Heero during their outdoor sketching class. Again, no one understood her. They were all sympathizing with the haughty leader of Cinq Fatale. And again, butchering her image and saying mean things about her.

'They are the ones who have been under his demonic spell!' Relena thought to herself while on her way to The Cake Surprise Pastry Shop, where she currently does her part time job.

'How could they even not see how rude he was? And no matter who he is, no person should have the privilege of pestering a girl just so he could force her to go out with him?! He is so full of himself! Aaaaaah! I hate him-'

But, Relena's thoughts were interrupted when she saw a suspicious looking man, standing suspiciously close to a lady by the sidewalk. The lady had her back on her, she appears to be reading the menu of coffee shop. The suspicious looking guy was a bit shorter than her so she was completely oblivious of the fact that the guy was too close to her. Relena's sense heightened up. Her grandparents had warned her enough about of these petty crimes in the city. The reason they were terribly worried when they found out, she really wanted to study in the city. Their small town had little to almost zero crime rate, due to the fact that almost all the people there, knows each other. They were not a town, they were like a really huge family back there.

Relena observed the guy closely. She could see that his hands were strategically covered by his torso, but she could easily imagine what they were doing. And, in few moments, those hands showed themselves and true to Relena's suspicions, they were holding a small purse!

"Hey!" Relena screamed loud enough to catch the attention of the young lady. Relena locked eyes with the suspicious guy and in a second, the guy ran for his life.

Relena was quick to react and ran after the suspicious guy as fast as she can. She also managed to shout loudly after him, to make sure that the people notice her and in hopes that they would help her stop the purse thief.

"He's a thief! That guy running over there stole a purse! Stop him!"

To her relief, people were forced to slow down to look at her, which made it hard for the thief to run. Then, a few tall guys, formed a barricade on him, until Relena was able to catch after him.

In between huffing and puffing, Relena managed to say, "Hey! Bring back that purse!"

The thief looked puzzled but also terribly anxious as the guy mob moved closer to him as if to intimidate him.

"Hey! Make way, make way!" a voice cried. A police officer made his way inside the guy mob barricade and behind him was the young lady who owns the purse. "What is happening here?"

Relena's face lightened up. "Officer, this guy stole a young lady's purse!" And upon seeing the young lady behind the officer, she quickly grabbed the purse from the thief and showed it to her.

"This purse is yours right?" she asked her.

The young lady nodded and looked at the officer. "Sir, I was busy so I did not notice anything."

The officer grabbed the purse from Relena and handed it to the young lady and walked towards the dumbfounded thief. "Stand up there, and come with me."

After, putting the petty thief into handcuffs, the officer turned to the two young ladies. "Ok, so I will take care of this guy. You guys take care of yourselves and mind your belongings. There are many of these guys in here. Better be alert at all times."

The girls nodded their heads in unison as they watched the officer and the thief walk away.

The young lady suddenly held Relena's hands and squeezed them tightly. "You're my hero! Thank you for running after my purse! I wouldn't know what to do if I had lost it. Oooh, I'm such a clumsy girl haha!"

Relena was a bit surprised with her gesture but even more surprised when she looked at her. She was so beautiful! Her eyes were purple and she had long and curly eyelashes. Her hair was a beautiful wavy blonde, pretty much like her hair, but way better. And, she was tall and slim, like a model, a super model.

Relena was busy staring at her when she said, "Please come with me. I need to at least treat you for all that trouble I caused."

Just then, Relena remembered why she was here and that she was now late for her work shift.

"No need for that, miss. You're welcome. But, I am already late for my shift. I have to go now." Relena said apologetically.

The super model frowned but in a cute and endearing way. "Awww, now I owe you more than just a simple treat."

She continued holding Relena's hands and started walking pulling Relena along with her. "Now, let's go where you work so, I can inform your superior why you're late."

* * *

The young lady was named Sylvia Noventa. A name which, Relena is sure she had heard somewhere, but can't quite pick out. Thankfully, Mrs. Butterfield was such an understanding lady and Sylvia had also no problem explaining everything to her. Mrs. Butterfield was actually very grateful because apparently, Sylvia was not only very pretty but very rich as well. In gratitude to Relena, she bought one of each of the pastries and cakes that they were selling. And because of that, the shop has met its daily quota in record time!

"I will leave you girls to chat there, I just have something to do inside the office." Mrs. Butterfield said, as she happily went inside her small office at the back of the shop.

"Geez, Miss Sylvia, thank you for today. This was actually too much." Relena said.

"Drop the formalities, Relena. I think we are around the same age and you are now officially my friend!" Sylvia replied, as she popped a small slice of chocolate cake into her mouth. "Also, I have long been looking for a nice cake shop. And your products are really good!"

Relena was in awe at how the slim woman has been able to consume three slices of cake and is now close to finishing her fourth one. 'Geez, she is truly blessed, to be able to stuff all those sweets and still have that figure.'

"Hey, I think my driver is already outside." Sylvia said, as her phone beeped and she quickly popped the last piece of her cake slice. "Can I have your number? Please let's keep in touch. I don't really have many girl friends here."

Relena frowned, feeling bummed about not having a cellphone. She made a mental note to save up for that, from some of her salary. "I do not have a cellphone yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ok then, maybe I'll just visit here another day. When is your regular shift?" she asked.

"Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays 5pm 'til closing time."

"Great! See you again! And again, thank you so much for getting my purse from that thief!"

* * *

So, that's where Relena have heard that name, Sylvia Noventa; she is the famous Sylvia Noventa. A former student of Romefeller, but got an offer from an international modelling company in Paris, so she was forced to drop out of school and pursue her dream of becoming an international supermodel. She was one of the most famous and most looked up to, students of Romefeller and is often paired with the infamous Heero Yuy. But, rumors of her involvement with another member of the Cinq Fatale were also the talk of the campus.

"She is the love of Trowa Barton's life."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: Hi guys, I'm back! This story and this chapter is actually the continuation of Kanoyan Ines's story, Fatal Five. That's why I entitled it, Fatal Five Continued. I cannot remember my password from my previous account but I really wanted to finish off my two stories. I have decided to get out of my long writing hiatus in celebration of my rekindled love for Gundam Wing! So, please guys come and check out my previous account for the 1st chapters of these stories and I hope to update soon! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 Who Likes Who

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Fatal Five

a 1xR Gundam Wing fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

Romance/Comedy

Chapter 13 – Who Likes Who?

Sylvia found herself munching on a slice of cake while waiting for Relena to finish her shift at the coffee shop. She had been to the place more often than she thought she'd be. She realized she missed the company of a normal teenage girl like her - dealing with school, day to day issues and boy problems. She almost squealed in excitement when she found out that Relena is also studying at Romefeller Academy, her former school, before she decided to follow her heart and pursue a modeling stint in Paris.

She chose to spend her birthday vacation here just so she could be with friends and family and maybe open up about her feelings. And, that is why she had been a bit anxious today. She wanted to ask for advice from Relena on how to be more confident. Being her brave hero, who helped her retrieve her purse from a sneaky little thief, Sylvia thought Relena can do anything.

"So, what's up Sylvia?" Relena said, interrupting Sylvia's thoughts. "Wanna order more cake?" she teased, her brows twitching up.

Sylvia made a face and shook her head. "Oh, no, no. You're not helping me prepare for my party, my waist line is almost double now!"

Relena laughed as she sat down with her friend. She still couldn't believe that she's actually friends and chummy with the Sylvia Noventa. Hilde gasped when she found out that Sylvia was actually very nice and apart from her good looks, there was nothing intimidating about her at all.

"I wanted to ask for your help, actually." Sylvia started out. "You know my party's coming up and everything's ready and all, but I need an escort."

"Ok," Relena said, she wasn't sure how she can help her with that.

"I have this guy that I like for the longest time and I want to ask him to be my escort." Sylvia confessed, a tinge of red creeping up her cheeks as an image of her crush popped into her head.

"Oh," Relena found herself responding with single syllables as again she wasn't sure how she could be of help. But, immediately she thought of her own crush, which she was suspecting the same guy Sylvia was hinting at. She felt a bit sad, knowing how perfect they were for each other.

"You seem to be very confident and fearless, that I thought you could give me some tips?"

'Oh, so that's how she thinks I can help,' Relena thought to herself and found it amusing. There she was all shabby and unattractive next to this drop dead gorgeous super model friend, and here she was thinking she could give her tips? Crazy, hilarious, very funny, haha!

Relena sighed, half in confusion and half in a strangely humorous way. "Sylvia, I find your faith in me so misplaced haha! Of course, I have helped you get your purse back from that thief but telling my crush that I want him to be my escort, I cannot do that!"

Sylvia laughed heartily at Relena's exaggerated way of proclaiming her dilemma.

"But, you know what?" Relena said afterwards. "If I had your looks and charisma, I'd think I have no problem of doing that. I'd just think that I'm doing my crush a favor by asking him myself instead of waiting for him. Coz I'd imagine he'd be so stressed coz I'm so gorgeous and he'd die if I said, no."

Sylvia laughed even harder as Relena winked at her playfully.

"You just know how to boost my ego huh?" Sylvia commented.

"I guess that's my use around here. I'm here to cheer you on, not that you're lacking in that department. The whole school's your fanbase." Relena replied. "Honestly, Sylvia, why do you feel so nervous about this? You're like the equivalent of Heero Yuy in our school."

Sylvia swallowed hard, hearing the name made her even more anxious. Relena, on the other hand, grimaced as the thought of him entered her mind. But, it was true. If every female in Romefeller adores the abominable Heero Yuy, every male fantasizes about the delightful Sylvia Noventa.

* * *

Heero kicked the ball unto the net and quickly caught up to the next ball spitted out by the machine. He found himself practicing alone these days, aside from their daily team practices, just to clear his head. Not that there was a lot on his mind. In fact, there was one single person in it but a lot of things about her. It was almost against his will that figments of her drift into his mind often.

After everything that's happened, he still couldn't understand why she hates him so much, when everyone else finds him so irresistible. Not to brag, but that was how he was brought up and he had almost find it effortless to win people into his whims. He knew he was self-absorbed and highly egotistic but he found that there was no other way to see himself, when everyone around you seems to think so. Well, not everyone, there is this Relena Darlian who seems to hate him so much that he chose to teach her a lesson by giving her the deadly black ribbon.

The black ribbon, for Heero, was his way to turn his enemies or those whom he doesn't like into people who would bend into his will. Being so uneffortlessly likeable, he found that using threats and causing fear was the way to make people follow him. But, that did not work for her. Instead of bending to his will, she did everything that was the complete opposite. And, strangely for Heero, he found himself more and more intrigued by her persistence.

He was so drawn into his thoughts that he completely forgot what he was doing. But, the painful impact of the soccer ball hitting him square in the face, easily brought him to reality.

"Ouch!" he cried out as he lay flat on the grass field. Just then, two warm hands immediately caught his head before it hit the soft grass.

"God, Heero are you ok?" the owner of the hands exclaimed.

Heero found himself staring into familiar eyes - Sylvia Noventa.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked in concern, as she gently pushed aside Heero's wild bangs off his eyes to check on him.

"Yeah," Heero whimpered, as he slowly moved to sit up. "Thanks for breaking my fall."

Sylvia sighed in relief. He was irresistibly handsome even at this state of, well clumsiness. He looked so deep in thought while doing something physical, Sylvia found it weird and unusual. And then she remembered Relena's words, 'he'd be so stressed coz I'm so gorgeous and he'd die if I said, no.'

Sylvia jerked into a smile at the thought of it, while Heero suddenly said, "So, what are you doing here? Where are the guys?"

"Oh, I was about to meet them in your favorite bar and then I saw you here and thought I'd go with you there." Sylvia explained casually.

"Oh, ok, that's perfect, I feel hungry now." Heero replied as he stood up and extended a hand to Sylvia to help her out.

Sylvia took his hand, while trying to suppress the blush that she felt was inevitably showing in her cheeks.

"I'd go change first, maybe we can meet by the gates?" he said, as he moved to brush off dirt on Sylvia's legs. And, the blush on Sylvia's face just got even wilder.

They had practically grown up together, the six of them. Their families were among the most influential in Brussels and when she was a young girl she found that she liked hanging out with boys more than the prim and proper girls their stature would often be brought up. The Cinq Fatale were like her brothers and they look after her as if she were their sister. But, Sylvia couldn't deny that as they got older all them developed into full fledged adults and the changes that came with it were not only physical but emotional, as well.

And so the seemingly innocent act of brushing off dirt from her legs, by the stunningly handsome Heero Yuy, sent butterflies floating around in her stomach.

"Heero, wait," she found herself saying. "I came here 'coz I wanted to ask you something."

Heero stood there with a blank face, waiting for her words.

Sylvia swallowed her shyness away and tried to recall all of Relena's pep talk. 'You're doing him a favor by asking him yourself.'

"Please be my escort for my birthday party?" she said in complete confidence, as she pouted her lips and smiled, trying her best to be cute. "Pleaseeeee?" she went on, as she moved closer to him and placed her hands on his arm.

Heero was so dumfounded that he just managed to nod at her. Sylvia then squeezed his arm and smiled sweetly before she left him standing there by himself.

"See you at the gate!" she cried as she looked back from across the field.

* * *

Relena stopped on her tracks as she heard the familiar sound coming from the corner where the music hall is. She was about to go and hang out in the library when she decided to make a detour and head to the music hall to check who was playing the familiar tune.

Her heart leaped when she confirmed that her favorite violinist was playing. Relena moved closer behind one of the wide columns within the hall to continue listening to it. She allowed herself to be lost in the soothing tunes of the violin and found it so relaxing. It was so relaxing that she did not immediately noticed that the music had stopped.

"Relena?"

Relena immediately opened her eyes upon hearing her name. She wildly blushed when she realized he had seen her from her hiding spot behind the column.

"You liked it?" he asked. Relena nodded and decided to come closer to him. He prodded her to sit across from him at one of the chairs scattered near him.

"Do you have a recital coming up?" she asked, trying to sound knowledgeable about music.

"No, I'm gonna play this at Sylvia's party. You're invited, right?"

"Oh," Relena gasped then nodded. "It sounds nice, I'm sure she'll love it."

"Thanks," he replied as he started fixing something onto his instrument.

"Did she like the music box you gave her?" Relena asked then immediately regretted it, when she realized, Trowa had not specifically told her it was for Sylvia.

But, Trowa replied, "I haven't actually. She's very busy with the preparations for her party. We haven't spent much time together."

Relena could see the wave of sadness that flashed across Trowa's features.

But, then he spoke, "Maybe, I'll give it to her as another birthday gift,"

Silence swept across them and Relena found herself extremely uncomfortable with it. Yet, she doesn't want her moment with him to end. So without thinking she blurted out.

"So, Sylvia asked you to be her escort?" she said with excitement that to her surprise did not seem to match the reaction of the man across her.

"No, she did not." He replied bluntly.

'Uh, oh,' Relena thought to herself, Sylvia had come to her yesterday, squealing in delight as she narrated how her crush agreed to her. 'So, Trowa wasn't Sylvia's crush.'

Relena was panicking at her realization that she did not notice Trowa's concerned look at her. "Was she thinking of asking me?" he asked her.

"Um," Relena stammered, no, she could not break Trowa's heart and tell him that Sylvia might like another person. So she chose to lie. "I think?"

Trowa's eyes widened in disbelief. "Why would she do that? She shouldn't have to do that."

Relena chuckled nervously. "I know right? You should beat her to it."

Trowa seemed convinced and with that he started collecting his things and stood up. "Maybe, I'd give her my welcome gift and ask her then?"

"Yes, that would be perfect." Relena agreed, still trying to keep up with her cheery façade.

"Ok, I gotta go now and find her. Thanks for the heads up!" he said, as he exited the hall.

Relena followed him in a daze but found herself walking painfully slow that she did not notice someone was following her. She was so worried that she hastily stopped on her tracks and shook her head like a crazy person.

"No, no, no!" she cried as she shook her head. Just then, two large hands grabbed her by the shoulder and moved her back into the music hall.

Inside the music hall, she found out to whom those huge hands belonged, the dreaded Heero Yuy.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped angrily. "What do you want?!"

"Hey, easy, I was saving your face back there." He said confidently. "You were walking like you were lost and then suddenly you were shaking your head like a crazy person. What would people think?"

'He has a point,' Relena admitted to herself. But, still she hates him and she is in deep trouble to actually care about what people think. She just lied to Trowa and it was about Sylvia?!

Panic returned to Relena's features and Heero couldn't help but be intrigued.

"What is your problem?" he asked, determined to get juicy details out of her.

But, she just ignored him and continued looking worried. Heero took the hint and instead decided to tease her. He saw Trowa went out of the music hall, walking hurriedly that he did not notice Heero. And, then that's when he saw Relena looking like a zombie, walking after him.

"You were stalking Trowa again, huh?"

Relena snapped out of her worried state and looked extremely angry at Heero. "No, I'm not!" she blurted out. "We were talking like normal people, you know!"

Heero smirked haughtily. He knows he fired her up. He likes it when she's so agitated.

"Really? Then why are you looking like a dazed dog slowly walking far from him? That's the thing stalkers do. Believe me, we notice when stalkers hunt us." He said, hoping to agitate Relena further.

"Ugh! You are so delusional!" she winced in irritation. "For your information, we were talking ok? I even convinced her to ask Sylvia if he could escort her-"

Relena stopped and realized she actually voiced out her biggest mistake to her biggest enemy.

"Why would you do that? Sylvia just asked me to be her escort for her birthday?" Heero said, as a matter-of-factly.

Relena's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?!" she exclaimed. "You're messing with me."

But, Heero looked deadly serious and even totally confused. "Yes she did. I found it weird actually-"

Relena grabbed him by his shirt and said, "And what did you say?!"

"Of course, I said, 'yes'. That was Sylvia, why would I say, 'no'?"

Relena let go of him in defeat. Of course, why would he say, 'no'? But, then she remembered Trowa, and she grabbed him again.

"You know Trowa likes her! What kind of a friend are you?!" she accused angrily.

"Um, the kind of friend who doesn't reveal his friends' secrets?" he retorted proudly.

Again, that was an excellent point. Relena let go of him and slumped herself on a chair. There was no way out. Poor Trowa.

Heero moved towards her and crossed his arms. "You know, I think I have a solution."

Relena looked up at him with renewed hope and said, "What? Tell me!"

"I will tell Sylvia, I can't be her escort coz I'm taking my girlfriend to her party." He replied, smiling playfully.

"Really? You would do that?" Relena asked excitedly, not expecting the horrible Heero Yuy to magically have a simple solution to her problem.

"Yes, but you would have to agree to something," he said, the smug smile still never leaving his face.

"Anything! Yes I agree!" Relena quickly responded.

"Good! So, it's agreed you are now officially my girlfriend."

"WHAAAAATTTTT?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: Hi guys, I'm back! This story and this chapter is actually the continuation of Kanoyan Ines's story, Fatal Five. That's why I entitled it, Fatal Five Continued. I cannot remember my password from my previous account but I really wanted to finish off my two stories. I have decided to get out of my long writing hiatus in celebration of my rekindled love for Gundam Wing! So, please guys come and check out my previous account for the 1st chapters of these stories and I hope to update soon! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise Couple

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

* * *

 **Fatal Five**

a 1xR Gundam Wing fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

Romance/Comedy

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Surprise Couple**

I was too dumfounded to react to Heero's solution to my problem. I was busy trying to make sense of things when I noticed that he took out his phone and started contacting someone.

"Hey, Trowa, where are you? Let's meet up, I have something to tell you,"

When I heard Trowa's name, I panicked and snatched the phone from Heero. Covering the phone mic, I hissed, "Why are you calling him?!"

Heero rolled his eyes and snapped, "So he wouldn't run to Sylvia and ask her about the party. Sylvia would dump him coz she thinks, I'll be her escort."

"Oh," I said, as I allowed him to snatch back his phone from me.

He gave me another exasperated glance before turning back to Trowa. "Sorry 'bout that, so see you in the lounge eh?"

He ended the call and turned to me. "We'll talk to him and tell him that we're together, ok?"

I winced uncomfortably, still not able to understand how pretending to be his girlfriend would solve this mess.

"Heero, I cannot understand how this would help," I sighed defeatedly.

"If we pretend we're a couple, then it is automatic that I have to take you to Sylvia's party. She would have no choice but to accept Trowa's invitation. So, Trowa must know that we're together so, he wouldn't ask Sylvia before I announce to everyone that you're my girlfriend."

What he just said, actually makes a lot of sense. But, why can't he just choose another girl to be his girlfriend?

"Hey! I thought you hate me? Why not go and just choose another girl to play the part?" I managed to ask.

"That won't do, all those girls would get all delusional and would cling to me like crazy. Plus, you said, you hate me to right? So, I won't have a problem dumping you as soon as this is over," he explained, as we started walking towards the private lounge assigned to the Cinq Fatale.

"But," he said, as he suddenly stopped and stood in front of me. "you would have to keep this as our secret,"

"What?!"

"No one should know that we're just pretending. You must make them believe that you're in love with me." He said seriously, looking straight into my eyes.

I swallowed hard. This would be hard. How can I pretend I love him when I actually hate him so much? I feel so uncomfortable with all of this. I feel that other than just helping me or Trowa, he has his own selfish reason for this.

"What are you really up to, huh?" I blurted out, looking straight back into his Prussian blue eyes, hoping to find a trace of his devious schemes.

He smirked cockily and sneered, "Just you wait and see, my love,"

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!"

"Hey!" he hissed. "You must act all lovey-dovey every time, I'm sweet to you! How will people believe us?!"

"But, what if I don't want to? I can't stand you! I hate you!" I cried in exasperation, I cannot stand him and his fake antics.

"Then, be prepared to see your precious Trowa, heartbroken over Sylvia," he said, as he continued walking to the private lounge, leaving me in my miserable state.

* * *

If Trowa was surprised about me and Heero being together, he didn't show it at all. Not that he could show much emotion at all, Heero literally dominated the whole conversation. He went on about his plans on how he would gather the whole group (Cinq Fatale and Sylvia) for a night out at their favorite bar where he would announce our 'relationship' and he could also make his own grand gesture of asking Sylvia if he could be her escort.

Trowa made no objections at all. He seemed to be overly anxious about asking Sylvia, but Heero cheered him on and gave him quite the pep talk. I couldn't figure out if Heero's prodding was working, Trowa seemed to be just deep in his own thoughts. I guess, he must be really shy when it comes to Sylvia.

"You can do this bro," Heero finally said, as Trowa stood up, remembering he had a class in a few minutes.

Trowa just nodded still deep in his own thoughts, so I decided to chime in and cheer him on too.

"Sylvia won't say 'no' to you," I said.

He glanced at me and gave me the tiniest bit of a smile. It was enough to make my day. And suddenly, being in a fake relationship with Heero seemed not so bad at all.

"Hey!" Heero said, breaking me out of my Trowa induced daydream. "Quit drooling over my friend,"

And just like that, I hate my life again. How did I agree to being his fake girlfriend again? Ughhh I will always hate him, everything about him just makes me sick!

* * *

Right after my last class, Heero instructed me to wait for him outside the main school gate. He said, we need to be flawless at our execution of our pretend relationship so no one would know. Yeah, he is a psycho like that, scheming and manipulating just to get his way.

I figured it would be futile to resist him since I couldn't think of any other way to help my friends. Well, I don't know if I was helping Sylvia as much as I was helping Trowa. I mean, who would have thought she likes Heero? Out of all the guys available to her and with Trowa pining for her, she actually has her eyes set on Heero? I hope that once she finds out Trowa likes her, she'll realize what a mistake liking Heero was and she and Trowa will live happily ever after.

Well, that part kind of breaks my heart. But, who am I kidding? Heero was right, there is no way Trowa would like me, especially now, that I know his type. And Sylvia, is just the sweetest, prettiest girl I have ever seen and they deserve to be with each other.

So, if being in a fake relationship with Heero, would cause Trowa and Sylvia to get together, then I can do it! I will do it, I can be a great actress if I wanted to.

A black limo stopped in front of me and out went my boyfriend. He was looking effortlessly handsome even in just a printed tee and basic blue jeans, which I rarely see him in, since I only see him wearing the school uniform. If we'd only met today, I would admit I am pretty lucky to even be in a fake relationship with him.

"Wipe that drool on your face, my love,"

Ugh, that's where the problem starts - when he opens his mouth and chooses to smother me with his oh so sweet insults. I am in love!

"Oh what a jerk of you to say that, my love," I replied, as I let him usher me into his spacious limo.

He immediately pulled down the divider between the driver's seat and our side since what we're doing was apparently "top secret".

"It's nice that you're learning to use our pet name," he commented, as he slid into his seat beside me.

"I told you, I can be cooperative." I replied.

Heero then took out a box that had cellphone picture on it. He then opened it and sure enough inside it was a top of the line cellular phone unit.

"Here," he said as he handed the phone to me. "this is for you, so I could call you anytime. I know you don't have one. Geez, Relena you're like the only person I know who doesn't own a phone."

I stared at the phone in disbelief. So, here we are playing pretend and he is already giving me expensive presents?

"I don't think I could accept this," I said, as I fumbled for the box to return the phone inside it. "You could just give me an old phone or something,"

Heero snatched the box away and dumped the phone into my hand.

"We don't keep old things. And more importantly, I won't let my girl use cheap things." He replied coldly.

I sighed in disbelief and irritation. "Fine," I said sternly.

"When we get there, that grumpy attitude of yours must turn into an affectionate and loving one, okay? Or not a single person in that bar will believe that we're dating."

"Hey!" I cried. "You must also do your part! How can I like you if you keep on insulting me and teasing me?"

"Ok, deal," he said, as he lifted his hand as if to shake hands with me. "Once we're inside that bar, you and I will be the definition of the perfect couple. Deal?"

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh before I took his hand and shook it to seal our deal.

* * *

"Hey! There you are!" Duo cried from the largest booth in the bar, upon seeing Heero and I enter the place.

It was one of those sports bar kind of restaurants, where people usually gather to watch games and munch on their favorite finger foods and guzzle down their favorite alcoholic drinks. But, I couldn't help but notice that this particular bar seemed more extravagant and expensive that the usual sports bars. For starters, there's one spot where there's a pool table, some arcade gaming machines and even a ping pong table. It's like the perfect hang out spot.

Heero led us to the booth where everyone was waiting for us. By everyone, I meant the rest of Cinq Fatale and my friend, Sylvia, who immediately smiled upon our eyes met.

I smiled back at her, weakly and nervously. I was about to slid into the seat with her, when Heero's hand stopped me as he positioned me next to him and in front of the booth.

"So, the reason, I invited all of you here is because I have great news," he started off. He then, held my hand, as if, drawing strength from me for what he is about to announce.

"Relena, here, just recently agreed to be my girlfriend!" He said proudly, as he let go of my hand and moved it to encircle my shoulders to squeeze me closer to him.

"Really now?" Duo teased, he seemed unconvinced. "What did he do to you, Relena?"

"What?" Heero angrily exclaimed.

Duo laughed upon hearing Heero's reaction. "Easy, we're just playing you, man!"

"From now on, she'll be hanging out with us, I'll make the formal announcement on Monday at school," Heero went on.

The rest of the guys didn't really have that much of a reaction: Quatre, being the kindest of them all was grinning from all the teasing Duo was doing, Wufei went on eating his fries and Trowa smiled his usual gentle smile. As for Sylvia, she was staring straight into her plate as if contemplating something. But, then she stood up and politely excused herself.

I immediately looked at Heero in worry. He knew what I was thinking and told me to sit down and made a move to follow Sylvia. When suddenly, Trowa was on his feet and also exited the booth, blocking my way.

"Heero," he called. "Let me follow her,"

Heero nodded to him and made his move towards my side.

"You sure, we shouldn't follow her?" I whispered into his ear, to avoid the others to hear anything that would make them suspicious.

Heero whispered back to me, "we want them to be together, right?"

"Right,"

I hope what we're doing really works. I don't want Sylvia to hate me.

After a few minutes, Sylvia was back shortly followed by Trowa. But, instead of sitting back, next to us, she remained standing in front of our booth, as if she was also about to announce something.

"Guys, sorry, I suddenly felt a bit off, maybe I am not used to drinking that much." She said, then turned to look at Heero and I.

"Heero, Relena, congratulations. I hope to see you two, together at my party. Relena let's catch up soon, ok?"

I smiled at her and nodded.

"I need to leave now to rest, again, I'll be snatching Trowa from you guys, he agreed to take me home." Sylvia said.

"No prob, Sylvia, go take her of her, Trowa," Quatre was the one who spoke for the group. Trowa, then nodded to him and went on to escort Sylvia out.

Heero nudged me as he saw me looking at them as they left.

"See, everything went on according to plan," he said, clearly amused with himself.

"You think Trowa already asked her if he could be her escort?" I asked, still filled with worry.

"He'll come around. Sylvia will probably ask him, herself, like what he did with me." Heero answered in full confidence in his plan.

Heero and the rest of the guys went on and watched whatever game was playing on the TV. As for me, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. That Sylvia, wasn't really ill and she just wanted to avoid us. Was she hurt? Did she really like Heero that much?

I just hope Trowa really benefits from this and manages to work his way into Sylvia's heart. I hope Sylvia sees how lucky she is to have someone like Trowa by her side.

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the late updates. But, next chapter we'll get to see whether the rest of the gang really buys Heero and Relena's pretend relationship. We'll also see how Sylvia is really taking the news and whether Trowa has asked her to be her escort. Stay tuned for more bickering and scheming and cuddling? Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4 Party Poopers

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the late updates. I, BTW, have a very important question: where can I read the whole Frozen Teardrop novel? I know, I'm too late and that's maybe why I can't seem to find a place to read it. English translation please? I really need to read it especially now I know that the ending, canonizes (is this even a legit word for the act of a thing being officially 'canon') the 1xR pairing, my OTP forever and ever haha! Please comment on your reviews, the link. Thank you so much in advance! Please read and review!

Fatal Five

a 1xR Gundam Wing fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

Romance/Comedy

* * *

Chapter 15 – Party Poopers

It was a busy day at the Romefeller Academy cafeteria. Most of the freshmen students were on their lunch break so everybody was hanging out at the school's huge cafeteria that could rival the city's malls food courts. Different types of food concessionaires can be found in it so the students have a wide variety of sumptuous foods and beverages available to them, only the best for the city's best and brightest students, as they say.

While everyone was busy either lining up or already munching on their favorite grubs from the various concessionaires, Relena Darlian entered the cafeteria with her very own lunchbox. As usual, judging looks lingered around her as she made her way to one of the empty tables. Relena was used to all these judgmental stares and whispers so she simply ignored them and sat loud and proud, alone in one of the tables near the floor to ceiling glass windows. Relena always made it a point to choose a table near the windows so she could eat while looking outside, making it easier for her not to feel alone in a cafeteria full of people.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her and her lunchbox. She looked up only to see a very smug Heero Yuy, staring at her.

"What do you want?" Relena coldly said, looking back onto her lunchbox.

"Is that how you would greet your boyfriend?" Heero replied, cockily.

Relena rolled her eyes and gave out an exasperated sigh, as she hurriedly chewed her food, still kind of ignoring the arrogant guy.

Heero grabbed her arm and said, "Stand up and come with me."

Heero's hold was so tight and he pulled her arm with such force that Relena was forced to stand up. Heero dragged her all the way to the center of the huge cafeteria, where there was a mini platform, used by occasional musical performers during school events.

"What are you doing?" Relena barked at Heero as she stood awkwardly beside him on the stage.

Of course, where Heero Yuy goes, the crowd gathers to watch and hear what he is about to do.

"May I have your attention please?" Heero spoke in a loud enough voice that covered half of the cafeteria.

The crowd that had gathered around the stage became quiet and was awaiting for what seems like a very important announcement from the leader of the Cinq Fatale.

"From now on, this lady beside me, Relena Darlian, as you may know her, will be treated with the same high esteem you give the Cinq Fatale. By being my girlfriend, I expect all of you to be nice to her and consider her an honorary member of the Cinq Fatale."

Relena couldn't believe what she just heard. She was automatically nervous when she stood there beside Heero, but after hearing him tell almost the whole school about their fake relationship, her mind simply went blank.

The crowd, of course, cheered and clapped after Heero's announcement. Some were even cheering for Relena. Some were shouting, 'all hail the queen of Cinq Fatale', another cried, 'we love you, Relena!' while some were talking amongst themselves.

Heero held Relena's hand and led her towards the exit of the cafeteria. Relena was still in shock that she let him drag her wherever he was going. As they were making their way out, they passed by a very shocked Hilde, who tried to call out to Relena. However, Relena was like a zombie being dragged to nowhere that she didn't hear that Hilde was calling her.

"Relena!" Hilde cried but she was already gone. Hilde decided against running after her, since she didn't want catching the attention of the infamous Heero Yuy. And now, that apparently, her best friend and fiercest protector, is now the girlfriend of the leader of Cinq Fatale.

"How could that have happened?" Hilde muttered loudly to herself.

"Yeah, tell me about it," a stranger's voice said back to her.

Hilde was surprised after hearing a reply since she hadn't noticed that she had said those words aloud. She looked in front of her and saw the braided member of the Cinq Fatale, Duo Maxwell.

"So, you also can't believe how those two got together, huh?" he said.

Hilde nodded nervously. She couldn't believe that a member of the Cinq Fatale was actually talking to her.

"You're Relena's friend, right?" he asked.

Hilde nodded nervously again. She just couldn't find the strength to talk.

Duo chuckled softly and said, "Hey, relax, no one's gonna give you a black ribbon. That's Heero's thing, not mine."

Hilde looked at him and gave him a shy smile.

"Mind if we chat about them? I'll buy you coffee for your thoughts," Duo invited.

Hilde was shocked upon Duo's invitation but was too excited to decline it. Not everyone is invited for coffee by anyone from the Cinq Fatale. Plus, Hilde couldn't deny how ridiculously charming Duo Maxwell was.

* * *

At the coffee shop, Relena was telling Kenny all about the crazy cafeteria announcement, when an unexpected customer dropped by. Relena was shocked for the second time today, upon seeing Sylvia Noventa enter.

Kenny immediately stood up and said in his usual perky and chirpy tone, "Welcome! I'll get the menu for you!"

Kenny walked to where the menus were and assisted Sylvia to her seat while Relena was still frozen in shock.

Suddenly, Relena was awaken from her trance when Kenny went to her and said, "Hiiiii girl, wanna say 'hi' to your bestie over there?"

Relena smiled and nodded to Kenny then approached the table where Sylvia was seated. Sylvia looked up to her and said, "Relena, please join me."

Relena was still panicking internally but tried her best to control it. She sat down and joined Sylvia.

Sylvia smiled and touched her hand. "Relena, I'm so jealous of you!"

"What?!" Relena said, terrified and clueless on how to further react.

Sylvia sighed but smiled slightly. "You're so lucky! I mean you and Heero? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sylvia, I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't think that you like Heero, if I had -"

"Shhhh," Sylvia stopped her. "How did you know that I like Heero?"

"Um, well, I-"

"Oh well, yes I like him, I mean who doesn't right? I've always had the biggest crush on him. But, don't worry, I like you, too and if ever I would lose Heero to someone, better to lose him to my friend, right?" Sylvia said, as Kenny arrived bringing her orders.

"Enjoy!" Kenny chirped happily, as he left the two girls to themselves.

Sylvia started talking again. "I was just shocked, I mean I didn't realize you and Heero were dating, maybe that's what I'm sad about. You didn't tell me,"

Relena was finding it hard to process everything, Sylvia was saying, but she was glad that Sylvia's here and opening up to her.

"Well, it all happened so fast, actually." Relena replied.

"Geee, you just couldn't resist him, couldn't you?" Sylvia teased.

Relena shook her head in embarrassment and in denial. She couldn't take it. She wanted nothing to do with Heero Yuy and now Sylvia thinks she's so into him? Hah! But, what Relena wanted to know was if their fake relationship brought Sylvia closer to Trowa.

"I thought you were mad, you left early last time when Heero told everyone about us," Relena said, trying to slowly change the subject.

"Well, I think I drank too much beer, and yes, I'll admit, I was a bit crushed when he announced it, right after I gathered the courage to ask him to be my escort."

Relena felt bad for Sylvia that she said, "Hey, he can still be your escort!"

"What?" Sylvia asked, confused.

"I mean, it's your party, you should be able to be with someone you like." Relena said slowly, not quite sure what she was doing. Was she actually sabotaging Trowa's chances with Sylvia?

"No, no, no," Sylvia said, shaking her head. "I'm fine. Trowa offered to be my escort. You and Heero should go together, this is your first event as a couple."

"Really, Trowa did ask you?" Relena asked, trying to hide her excitement. Their plan worked!

Sylvia smiled with fondness. "Yes, Trowa's always there for me. He always makes me feel special."

Relena smiled but her heart ached inside. "Trowa's really nice," Relena commented. "you are the lucky one, Sylvia."

* * *

That night, back at Hilde and Relena's dorm, Hilde decided to grill Relena about the truth between her and Heero.

"What is happening, Relena?" Hilde started off as Relena emerged from the bathroom after taking her evening shower.

Relena looked at Hilde in confusion as she towel dried her hair.

"Oh, no don't give me that confused look. I was there when Heero announced your relationship." Hilde continued, not letting Relena go.

Relena was sitting on her bed, as she replied, "We're dating, I guess."

Heero made Relena promise that she cannot tell anyone that they were faking it and risk the possibility of it leaking to Trowa and Sylvia. So, now that Hilde wants details, Relena was finding it hard to talk. How can she lie to her bestfriend?

"You hate him, right? I used to tease you all the time with him and you almost cursed me for it, now you're together?" Hilde asked.

Relena couldn't look Hilde in the eyes. Of course, she still hates him, but he's her only chance to help the tow people she cares for dearly.

"Well, I realized that he's not that bad. I mean he's the leader of Cinq Fatale." Relena tried her best to sound convincing.

Hilde shook her head. "No, no, no. You know even Duo finds it weird. He says that Heero doesn't do girlfriends,"

Relena was suddenly alert. "What do you mean?" she asked Hilde.

"Duo thinks something's up. Relena, you have to tell me if he's blackmailing you or something. I want to help you, I'm worried about you." Hilde said, as she sat across Relena on the bed and looked at her intently.

Relena sighed sadly and tried to think of what to do next. Should she tell Hilde about everything, and risk sabotaging Trowa and Sylvia's budding romance? Or be loyal to Heero's plan, so everyone would be happy, except for her.

"No, Hilde. Heero didn't do anything bad. I agreed to be his girlfriend coz, I kind of like him."

Hilde was silent and just stared at Relena, as if searching for something. She squeezed her bestfriend's hand and said, "Okay, if you say so. I'm just worried, I didn't think you would have a change of heart, after all that's happened."

Relena felt bad for lying and instead thought of something positive to say, "Well, at least now, the black ribbon's lifted!"

Hilde smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess that's the upside to all of these. Anyway, I have news, too."

"Really? What?" Relena excitedly asked.

"Duo Maxwell of Cinq Fatale asked me to go with him to Sylvia's party!" Hilde shyly said.

Relena's eyes widened at Hilde's news. "Really? But, isn't Duo Maxwell, the resident playboy of the Cinq Fatale?" Relena asked. "I heard he's really good with the ladies,"

Hilde nodded shyly. "Well, it's not like were dating, like you and Heero. I just thought at least I could enjoy Sylvia's party, too. Plus, if Heero tries to take advantage of you at that party, I'll be there to punch him!"

Relena laughed at Hilde's words. She really is the sweetest friend and roommate.

"Well, I'll be keeping my eyes on you and Duo, too." Relena teased back.

* * *

At the day of the party, Relena decided to work at the coffee shop in the morning as Heero will be picking her up in the afternoon. Kenny also volunteered to do her makeup so she didn't need to spend too much on it. Heero has sent her a dozen of different gowns in different styles and sizes claiming that she needs to look her best and that he had no idea what her size was.

Kenny crashed into Relena's apartment right after their morning shift to help her get ready for Sylvia's big party. Kenny helped Relena choose the perfect dress for the occasion.

Relena stood right in front of the mirror admiring herself in her cobalt blue off shoulder gown that was fitted onto the upper part of her body and cascaded into a soft layers of fabric from the waist down. It was regal and whimsical at the same time, exactly what Relena felt at the moment.

"Giiiirrrllll, you look exquisite!" Kenny commented, as he admired Relena's image at the mirror. "Let me just finish your makeup, so we could head onto the coffee shop where your prince is waiting,"

"Thanks Kenny, good thing, you are so updated with all the trends. I wouldn't want to embarrass Heero nor Sylvia by looking out of place at that party. Hilde begged her mom to send her allowance early so she could go at one of those posh salons, I couldn't afford." Relena mumbled sadly.

"That's what I'm here for, but don't forget my Cinq Fatale photos! I bet all them would look so yummy all dressed up, ooohhh I can't wait!"

Relena couldn't help but laugh at Kenny's request.

At 4 o'clock, Relena and Kenny arrived at the coffee shop only to find a black limo parked outside it already.

"Uh, oh, Heero's here already," Relena gasped. "Hurry, Kenny, hand me my paper bag where I put my heels!"

"Here, princess!" Kenny said, as he handed Relena the paper bag and Relena hurriedly walked towards the black limo.

"Thanks!"

The driver went down and opened the door for Relena. Relena smiled shyly and bowed her head in gratitude.

A very impatient Heero was waiting for her inside, looking all bored and pissed at her.

"You're late," he sternly said.

"Sorry, it was hard to get a cab," Relena replied as she gruffly sat down beside him and started taking off her flats and was attempting to put on her heels.

Heero barked angrily, "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting on my shoes, can't you see?" Relena barked twice as exasperated.

"In here? In front of me?"

"Why? What's wrong? I can't do that at the party, right?"

Heero rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You made me wait for an hour and now you're scrambling in here putting on your shoes?"

"What is your problem?! What is the big deal? Don't you like to see my feet?" Relena said to further infuriate Heero then raised her right foot almost touching his face. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Ahhhh! Get that off me or I will throw you out of the limo!" Heero threatened, turning his face on the other side to avoid Relena's feet.

"You can't hurt me, I'm your date and girlfriend! Bleh!"

* * *

Duo and Hilde were already at the private events place, Sylvia booked for her special party. Duo was looking especially handsome in his full black tux while Hilde was just as gorgeous in her nude halter, mermaid cut gown. Her short hair was style into soft waves which accented her smoky eyes and dark red lip makeup, completing her full glam transformation.

Hilde was surprised how she and Duo were getting along. She used to have all these tense and weird feelings when it comes to him but as they spent time together trying to uncover what Heero and Relena are really up to, she realized he was a really happy-go-lucky guy who hates losing bets. It turns out that the Cinq Fatale had a bet whether Relena would go out with Heero, all the others, except him and Wufei, already conceded and paid Heero after his announcement. But, Duo couldn't believe what happened. Their bet was only about Relena going out with Heero, not becoming his girlfriend, but Heero claimed that what he did was 100 times greater so they must all pay. Duo thought it was too good to be true. Wufei simply liked to annoy Heero. And so Hilde found herself spending time with Duo to investigate and keep an eye on Heero and Relena. Relena was acting so normal but, just like Duo, Hilde felt something was off.

But, more than finding more about Heero and Relena, Hilde and Duo seemed to be discovering more about each other as well. And tonight, though they initially planned it to be a place to observe their targets, both were looking forward to be each other's date and have a great night.

That even though, the infamous couple made their grand entrance, the two (Duo and Hilde) were wrapped up in their own bubble, enjoying drinks and a good chat.

It was Sylvia, in her champagne off shoulder, Swarovski-encrusted ball gown, who spotted the bickering couple and proceeded to welcome them.

Heero and Relena dropped their argument and composed themselves as they saw the host of the party approaching, followed by her handsome escort.

"So nice to see you two, together!" She greeted genuinely happy. "Heero you look handsome, as always. Relena, you look exquisite!"

Relena blushed at Sylvia's complement. She almost forgot where she was after all the fighting and arguing, she and Heero were doing. But after Sylvia's words and upon seeing how handsome Trowa and his smile is, nervousness crept back to her. She really was in this dream world, wearing a beautiful dress. She was Cinderella.

"Relena, may I borrow Heero for a dance?" Sylvia asked, looking intently at Relena.

Heero looked surprised at Sylvia's gesture while Relena nodded shyly, she did not expect Sylvia to ask permission for something pertaining to Heero. Sylvia then enclosed her arm unto Heero's arm and slowly led him to the dance floor.

As soon as Heero and Sylvia hit the dance floor, the other guests followed suite and took their places as well. A soft classical melody perfect for slow dancing flowed into the room while Relena and Trowa stood face to face to each other. Relena felt so tensed that she looked anywhere but at him.

"I think we should dance," she heard Trowa say.

When she looked at him, his hand was waiting for hers. She hesitantly took it and allowed him to lead her into the dance floor.

Heero caught sight of Trowa leading Relena unto the dance floor. He scrambled for a plan to ditch Sylvia and get in between those two.

"We should be dancing with our dates," he commented, hoping Sylvia to catch his drift.

Sylvia simply smiled and said, "They'll be our last dance. Don't worry, Trowa will take care of her."

Heero tried his best to stop himself from rolling his eyes at Sylvia. It was exactly what he was avoiding - Trowa and Relena, together. It made him worry.

"I must admit, I didn't know Relena was your type," Sylvia spoke again.

"Hn,"

"But, I, too am, very fond of her. I like how she's so feisty, I remember how we first met," Sylvia recalled, smiling, as memories flooded her mind.

It got Heero intrigued. "How did you two first meet?" He asked.

"I was busy window shopping, I didn't notice a pick pocket has already taken my wallet. Relena coincidentally was there and saw everything. She ran after the culprit and caught him. She's bad ass like that!" Sylvia chuckled as she narrated.

Heero couldn't help but grin himself. It was easy to picture Relena, petite as she is, running after the bad guys and shouting for justice, pretty much how they first met. The only difference is, on their story, he was the bad guy.

Relena and Trowa were three couples away from where Sylvia and Heero was, but they (Relena and Trowa) could see them (Sylvia and Heero) laughing, enjoying themselves.

"Sylvia seems to be enjoying herself tonight." Relena said, trying to fight her nerves. She still couldn't believe she was dancing with Trowa.

Trowa glanced at Sylvia and Heero's direction and said, "Heero hasn't had any problems with the ladies."

Relena was a bit shocked at Trowa's reply. She knows Heero was popular with the ladies, but basing from her experience with Heero, she couldn't understand why girls like him.

Trowa seemed to sense Relena's disagreement with his earlier comment. "Except for you, I guess." Trowa remarked, grinning playfully.

It was the first time Relena saw Trowa smile like that, boyish and naughty and cute and oh, she is losing it. She smiled, trying her best to suppress all the butterflies fluttering inside her stomach.

Trowa spoke again, "All the other guys couldn't believe it when he waltzed in that bar declaring you're his girlfriend."

"Really? I thought you said he doesn't have girl problems?"

"Yeah, but you're not his girl, you're his worst enemy, right?" he teased again. "The other guys tease him all the time, it's the first time a girl went up against him."

"He thinks he's so great but he doesn't have the right to go on bullying other people!" Relena said, fired up, remembering her black ribbon days.

Trowa chuckled a bit louder. "And now you're a couple, how did that happen, huh?"

Relena suddenly felt self-conscious. Heero would totally kill him, she's practically showing Trowa how everything is fake between them.

Relena faked her laugh. "He begged so hard, I-"

"Relena," Trowa interrupted her. "You're sort of a part of Cinq Fatale now, if Heero tries something foolish, me and the guys won't tolerate Heero. You can tell us anytime, ok?"

Relena's face was so red she just nodded as she swallowed hard. Trowa was looking at her so sincerely, she fought so hard not to tell him then and there, that everything was fake.

* * *

"Thanks for this dance, Heero. I gotta go and make my announcement first," Sylvia said, as she broke apart from Heero and made her way to the stage.

As Sylvia found her way unto the center of the stage, the music stopped and everyone turned to face her. Heero joined Relena and Trowa as they awaited for Sylvia's announcement.

"Trowa, you know about this?" Heero asked, as he moved to place himself in between Trowa and Relena, making sure he separated the two.

Trowa simply shook his head and continued staring at Sylvia.

Sylvia took the mic and said, "Thank you everyone for coming here. I appreciate all of you, taking your time and spending it with me. I am so glad to be back in town and seeing all of you from Romefeller Academy, from our businesses, all my relatives and of course, Mom and Dad."

Everyone clapped but Sylvia stopped them, she had more to say.

"I gathered everyone, to say my goodbye." She said with a sad smile. "While most of my friends are busy studying in high school, I was fortunate enough to be offered a chance to pursue my dream a bit earlier. Thanks Mom and Dad for trusting me to do this,"

Sylvia looked into the direction of her parents, while the she encouraged the crowd to clap for them.

"I've decided to accept the modelling scholarship offered to me by a French modelling agency. I'll be staying in France for 3 years. I hope you're all happy for me. Thank you and please let's go back and enjoy the rest of the evening."

As Sylvia went down the stage, Trowa suddenly walked out.

"Trowa, wait!" Relena cried and made her way to follow him, but Sylvia blocked her.

"Please, allow me to talk to him," Sylvia said. "Please enjoy yourselves,"

Duo, Hilde, Quatre and Wufei suddenly appeared as Sylvia made her way to follow Trowa.

"Man, that was such a surprise." Duo commented.

"You guys have no idea about this?" Relena asked the guys.

Both guys simply shook their heads.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
